Twisted Vines
by Ezaeryl
Summary: AU. If there was only one thing you could hold on to, what would it be? - "No! Not you! The last time you did my hair it almost died on me!"


**Twisted Vines**

Chapter 1

_A story by Ezaeryl_

Story Summary: AU. If there was only one thing you could hold on to, what would it be? - "No! Not you! The last time you did my hair it almost died on me!"

Author's Note: I personally love watching television serials from Hong Kong and many of them have inspired me in my writing. As such, my current story is an inspiration based off the plot of a few serials and is an AU story set in Ancient China. I hope you guys will enjoy my story and do give me more constructive criticism and encouragement. As this is my first try at writing a Powerpuff Fanfic, do pardon me if the characters are too different or if the language is not up to your expectations. Spam will be ignored and deleted. ;D Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that have appeared in the official series nor the plot idea.

"With this first comb, I bless you with everlasting togetherness."

Blossom Utonium idly played with a few strands of her red hair as she looked wistfully out of the window. Minute wooden houses shone brightly in the dark sky accompanied by the faint sounds of music and drums. The festivities were still on-going in the small town as people were still happily celebrating even at this hour. Blossom and family had long withdrawn into the comforts of their home to continue on with their own preparation for tomorrow's celebration. She would definitely miss the vibrant town city when she departs from her home town tomorrow. Sighing lightly, she tried to grab a few more strands for twirling only to have her hand smacked by the lady who was combing her hair.

"With the second comb, I bless you with a marriage filled with harmony."

Oh yes, the fortune lady, or at least that was what most people called women for performed the ceremony for their families were complete with their husband, children and grandchildren. Her family was almost complete. She had a loving father, two loving stepmothers and two wonderful stepsisters that she shared a close relationship with. All that was missing was her own mother who had passed away when she was still a child and probably a son as her father always wanted an heir. At times, she wondered if her mother had suffered from depression at having to share a husband that she chose to leave early instead. Her father seldom talked about her mother and all Blossom could remember was that her mother who had all along been fine suddenly became sick and warded in bed and never left since. Despite her family being full of women, they still lived in harmony and genuinely loved and cared for each other.

Would she eventually end up like her mother and die of depression at having to share her husband with many other women?

"With this third comb, I bless your house to always be filled with children and grandchildren."

And her children would have to share their father's love with other step-siblings as men in her country were allowed to have many wives whereas women had to love their men wholeheartedly. She sighed as she twisted another strand of hair only to be smacked gently again as the lady continued combing her hair. She knew she was being highly pessimistic about the situation but with all the stories she had heard so far, she felt justified to feel that way. How many stepsiblings actually got along the way that she and her sisters did?

She smiled to herself as she thought about Buttercup, her rebellious sister, who had made a ruckus the moment that she found out about the arrangement. Buttercup was pretty modern and forward in thinking, believing that Blossom had the right to choose her own path in life and had even yelled at the elders claiming that they were treating her like a packaged good to be sold for their benefit. Of course that landed her in house arrest for her attitude. Bubbles on the other hand had always been idealistic and indulged in fairy tales that her mother spoke of. Bubbles had been so excited when she learnt of the news that she immediately prepared a list and made all the necessary arrangements. Even the lovely decorations in her own room were personally done by Bubbles who claimed that this was the least she could have done for her.

Perhaps it was the fact that they were so coincidentally born on the same day despite having different mothers that resulted in their close relationship.

"With this fourth comb, I bless you with an everlasting marriage."

And that concluded the end of the dreaded ceremony. Blossom turned around to look at her beaming parents who were thanking the lady profusely and handing her a thick red packet for her services. Bubbles' mother lead the lady to the door to send her off as she gave the lady's instructions for tomorrow's plan while Buttercup's mother came in through the door with a tray on her hand. Blossom managed a small smile as her stepmother walked towards her and set the tray on the white marble table. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see white and pink rice balls in an ornate white bowl. Blossom turned her gaze back to her stepmother.

"How much money do you think they put in the red packet?" Buttercup quietly muttered to Blossom but quickly kept quiet when her mother gave her an evil eye.

"Blossom dear, these rice balls symbolize sweetness and togetherness and we hope you will have a blissful and close marriage with your husband." Buttercup's mother explained gently as she took her seat beside Blossom. By then, Bubbles' mother had returned and had taken her seat on the other side of Blossom. Gently, Blossom lifted up the spoon and started eating the rice balls that her stepmothers had prepared for her, constantly aware of their eager gazes that were fixated on her. She gave them a small smile in returned as she chewed on the sticky rice balls.

"Here's a red packet for you sweetheart. I hope you will have a loving husband and a happy marriage. " Buttercup's mother said as she handed a thick red packet to Blossom who took it with both hands and thanked her with a big smile.

"Mother, where's mine?" Buttercup whined as she eyed the red packet in Blossom's hands.

"When we find a guy that wants to marry you… If that ever happens." Buttercup's mother answered, eyeing her tom-boyish daughter up and down.

"Mother!" Buttercup retorted, crossing her arms in defiance as everyone in the room laughed.

"Blossom, this is the dowry we have prepared for you. Bubbles specially picked out some of the jewellery for you. We hope that you will have many beautiful children." Bubbles' mother smiled as she pushed an intricately carved treasure chest to Blossom who smiled and thanked her too.

"Open it Blossom," Bubbles chirped in eagerly. "I'm sure you will love it."

Lifting the clasp on the box, Blossom opened up the box to find many beautiful jewellery that her stepmother and stepsister had picked up for her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at their gestures. Even though she had lost her own mother, she felt that she had gained two lovely mothers in returned.

"Now, now, let us all leave the prospective bride to get a good rest for her wedding tomorrow." Her father spoke up amidst all the gleeful chattering of the women. Her stepmothers stood up to leave but Bubbles and Buttercup looked reluctant.

"We want to stay here with her." Buttercup insisted.

"Blossom needs her beauty sleep."

"But this is the last day that we could stay in a room together." Bubbles chirped in. Blossom felt the words cut right through her heart. It was true. It would be the last day that she would be able to spend with her sisters. She would not be able to see them as often when she got married and would miss her family very much as she was going to be moving to a faraway place.

"Fine, just this one time." Her father agreed as he led his wives out of the door leaving Blossom and her sisters behind.

"Now that they are out of the way, let's talk serious business." Buttercup said seriously. Blossom looked up at her questioningly while Bubbles waited in anticipation for her answer.

"As they were around earlier, you know I could not say much lest I get put under house arrest again. Are you really sure you want to go ahead with this?"

Blossom hesitated. She was not sure what she really wanted in life. When she was young, her mother had always taught her to know her place in life. She knew that eventually she would end up marrying someone of equal standing to her family, a man who was chosen by her family and not her. She had never thought that there would be a alternative route for her to take.

"I could bust you out you know…" Buttercup continued, watching Blossom's every move as she did so, "We could lead a wondering life free from this cage."

Well, that seemed rather tempting, but Blossom was more responsible than that.

"You know that is not a possible solution Buttercup. How are you going to explain my disappearance?"

"I will leave a ransom note demanding tons of money so we could lead our free wandering life. Think of all the swords that we could buy with that money" Buttercup grinned in response.

"And be a fugitive for the rest of our lives? Leave our family behind to bear the brunt of our actions? You do know that lying to him is a death offence right?"

"And how is he going to find out that we lied? If we hide ourselves well, nobody will find out the truth!"

"Buttercup! You know we can't do that!"

"Fine! Be unhappy and trapped in a loveless marriage for all I care." Buttercup slammed the door as she stalked out of the room. Blossom felt a pang of hurt as she watch Buttercup's retreating figure. She knew what Buttercup said was true, but as the eldest daughter of the family, she had her responsibilities. What she thought and felt and wanted did not matter anymore.

Not when her groom was the crown prince.

Blossom stared helplessly at the door, wishing that she was of humble birth. Even though life would be harder and she would not be the skilled doctor that she is now, at least she would not feel trapped in this situation. She knew she had to brace herself to share her husband with thousands of beautiful and scheming women. She knew her children would have to fight with his other children for the throne. She did not want that life but she did not have a choice. She had to do what was right; she had to protect her family.

"Don't cry Blossom, you'll get puffy eyes, then you would not look pretty anymore." Bubbles consoled lightly as she retrieved a handkerchief from her sleeve and lightly dabbed the tears that started to fell from Blossom's eyes before giving her a big hug. "I will support you all the way, Buttercup too. She is just upset that you couldn't have the kind of marriage she hoped you have." Blossom sniffled lightly as she looked up at her sister's encouraging smile and managed a small smile.

"I will have a happy marriage Bubbles, I will. I believe I can make it happen." Blossom said, trying to assure herself. Bubbles smiled gently at her sister before taking her hands into her own.

"I believe you will make a wonderful wife and mother Blossom. The crown prince will adore you, he has to! You are a sweet and virtuous girl, how could he not? This will be your fairy tale." Bubbles gently assured. Blossom nodded, fully comforted as her tears ceased to flow. The door opened as Buttercup peeked her head in looking sheepish.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I've said. I want you to be happy, really! I just wish it didn't have to turn out this way."

"Oh Buttercup!"

"If he ever bullies you, I'll kick his ass, ever if his is the crown prince… You do know that…. Right?"

"Thanks Buttercup," Blossom sniffled as she looked at her sister with a big smile. "I know you will."

"Group hug!"

Blossom and Buttercup turned and stared at Bubbles who chirped in happily before eyeing each other with mock disgust as they both chimed in at the same time.

"Seriously? With her?"

"Now."

Bubbles glared at the both of them before they all burst into fits of laughter and shared a hug inside the room. Blossom felt at peace. She had the support of everyone who mattered. And just for that alone, she will work towards a happy and blissful marriage.

"How are you two not tired at all?" Buttercup groaned as she rubbed her eyes, staring intently at her two sisters. Blossom and Bubbles shared a look and giggled. They had stayed up the entire night talking about a lot of things like whether the crown prince was cute, how was Blossom going to make him fall for her and the ways Buttercup was going to make him pay if Blossom ever so much drop a tear.

"We had practice." Bubbles grinned as she picked up a box of foundation and started powdering Blossom's face. "You should start getting ready. Your eye bags look horrendous. Need me to apply some makeup for you?"

"Oh god! No! I'm going to get myself some coffee. You should concentrate on painting her face before you make look like a clown." Buttercup grinned as she closed the door before the pillow that Bubbles had thrown at her reached her. Cheekily she opened the door and stuck her tongue out playfully at Bubbles.

"You should run before I make you look like a clown!" Bubbles threatened, waving the brush tauntingly in front of Buttercup who quickly slammed the door shut and left. She smiled at her sister's antics before turning back to her frowning sister.

"Why are you frowning?"

"I don't know."

"Well stop fretting if you don't even know what it's over before the prince wonders why his pretty bride turned into a wrinkly, ugly old woman."

Blossom mocked gasped as she swatted Bubbles' arms in protest.

"Do not attack the make-up artist before you become a clown like Buttercup says on the most important day of your life." Blossom pouted but smiled obediently nonetheless. She and the prince barely knew each other, how was she going to captivate him if she did not look beautiful? If she did not increase his interest in her, how could she make him fall for her personality? Unwittingly, Blossom let out a sigh just thinking about how tough her life was going to be in future, despite being married to the crown prince. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bubbles waving the brush tauntingly as she faster muster up a big smile before she really looked like a clown on her wedding day.

The door opened as Buttercup came in, looking more awake than she was before. Bubbles turned around and grinned evilly at Buttercup.

"Your turn Buttercup."

"No way!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Bubbles?"

"Oh yes, I think I am." Buttercup slowly backed away as her sisters approached her with evil looks and jumped on her and started tickling her.

"Oh my god!... Stopppp… Hahaha! Stop!"

"Do you give Buttercup, do you give?"

"I give! I give!" Blossom and Bubbles grinned at each other before grabbing Buttercup by each arm and dragged her to the chair. Bubbles started work with her makeup while Blossom fixed Buttercup's hair. Buttercup started swatting at Bubbles brushes in defense, hoping to escape the punishment that is makeup. Bubbles however pushed one arm down and held it against her leg while Blossom trapped her other arm with her leg. Buttercup continued struggling but it was futile as her sisters had a strong grip on her. After half an hour, Bubbles chirped happily.

"There! You look pretty!"

"I look ridiculous" Buttercup grumbled as she crossed her arms. "I feel like a clown." She muttered as Blossom thwacked her head with a hair brush.

"Stop whining like a girl."

"But I am a girl!"

"You certainly don't behave like one."

"…"

"Girls, girls! Stop fighting. Blossom's hair still needs to be done. The wedding procession will come in about an hour or so." Bubbles called over the chatter, smacking their heads when she failed to get their attention. Both girls exclaimed before glaring at her while rubbing their heads.

"Was that really necessary?"

"She has a point though, so who's going to do my hair?"

"Me!"

"No! Not you! The last time you did my hair it almost died on me!"

"Well too bad! You did my hair so it is only fair that I did yours."

"No! Save me from the monster Bubbles!"

"Monster? Ooh.. You're so getting it from … oof." Before she could finish her sentence, Blossom had already stuffed an orange in her mouth. She crossed her arms and glared at both her sisters.

"So who's getting it from whom eh Buttercup?" Buttercup immediately raised her arm in protest when there was a knock on the door.

"Blossom, are you ready?" The girls looked at each other and giggled. Bubbles had finished preparing a long time ago as she loved to dress up and took a while. Buttercup looked ridiculous with her made-up face in pyjamas with an orange stuffed in her mouth. As for Blossom, she was still in her pyjamas and had messy hair.

"We will be soon!" Bubbles called out as she quickly hushed Blossom into the chair and pick up a comb, not before turning around and barking orders to Buttercup. "You, go get changed and help me get Blossom's clothes." Buttercup removed the orange, ready to speak out in protest, only to meet with Bubbles glare.

"Yes Madam." Buttercup mocked bow as she exited the room to get ready. Bubbles quickly combed through Blossom's hair and tied a bun. Running through the last check of her makeup, she helped Blossom put on the clothes that Buttercup has since brought back before motioning for the matchmaker to come in. The matchmaker, dressed in bright ostentatious garb with a big red flower on her head, smiled warmly at Blossom as she swayed her way towards her.

"Come on missus, you're going to be late." The matchmaker said as she took Blossom's hand and led her out of the room with her sisters following her, carrying the wedding gown that Blossom had personally made. As she passed by the familiar hallways, she immediately missed her home. The palace was different from her home. It may have all the luxuries and beautiful garden, but it was going to be a cold place. She would not be able to come out as often as she liked or visit her maiden home. She would be stuck in there unless she had permission to leave. Would her family be able to come and visit her?

She turned around to look at her sisters, seeking encouragement. Bubbles gave her a warm smile whereas Buttercup gave her a mischievous look, as if to say that the previous offer of busting her out was still on. Bubbles noticed Buttercup's look and immediately jabbed Buttercup in the ribs, eliciting a small ow from her. Buttercup wrinkled up her nose and glared at Bubbles before giving Blossom a warm smile. Blossom gave them a big smile before returning her gaze to the path before her, taking deep breaths as she did so.

After what seemed like a long walk, they finally reached the main hall, only to be greeted by every single relative that they had. The house had been decorated beautifully in red with lots of streamers and ribbon balls. All her relatives had come dressed in their smartest clothes, looking awfully proud of their family member who was marrying the crown prince and would most likely be his crown princess and the future queen.

Common folk were standing outside her house, ready to send her off to the palace with firecrackers and drums. If she did not know better, she would have thought that they were celebrating her departure. Many came with the anticipation to see the crown prince, with young girls dressed in their prettiest garb hoping to catch the prince's eyes and follow Blossom into the palace. Blossom shook her head in disgust and defeat. She had to deal with the beautiful and scheming women before she even got married with the prince.

Rolling her eyes at the crowd outside the door, she turned her attention to her parents who were smiling widely at her and looking pleased. Blossom felt cold in the thing white garment that was on her, muttering under her breath about weird customs and how they did not allowed her to be dressed in the comfort of her own room. Bubbles walked up to her and helped her with her top while Buttercup helped her with her skirt. Immediately, she could feel the weight of the heavy garment and lamented that despite how beautiful she had made her wedding dress to be, it still inevitably clashed horribly with her red hair. Nonetheless, she was still a very pretty bride.

The matchmaker hurried up to her with a sieve in her hands where her beautiful red embroidered shoes which Bubbles spent hours on lay. Gingerly, she slipped her feet into the shoes as her stepmothers came up to her to pin the headdress and the veil on to her hair. She could hear Buttercup's voice swimming in her head, Bubbles encouraging smile and the pleased and proud looks of her parents and her relatives. It gave her all the motivation she need to drown out all the pessimistic thoughts floating in her mind. Slowly, she made her way up to the cushion where she knelt before her parents.

"Blossom, you must always remember the way you were brought up. Be a sweet and virtuous wife to your husband and your in-laws. I know you will be the most wonderful wife any guy could ever have." John had said as he clasped his daughter's hand in his. Blossom gave him a warm smile as her father handed her a red packet.

"Blossom, we hope that you will have a happy marriage and a husband who loves you, and many adorable children. We will visit you often." Blossom's stepmothers said as they handed her a red packet too.

"Thank you father and mothers, I will not let you down or disgrace the Utonium family. Do take care of your health when I am not around." Blossom said she bowed down in front of her parents and her ancestors. John walked towards Blossom as he gently lifted the veil over her head. Helping his daughter up, he led her to a chair where the entire family waited for the wedding procession to come with bated breath.

"He should have been here half an hour ago!" Buttercup exclaimed angrily, stalking up and down the room as much as her tight fitting dress would allow her to. Bubbles wringed her hands nervously as she constantly craned her neck, trying to pick up any sounds that indicate the wedding procession's arrival.

"Buttercup, calm down! I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this." Buttercup's mother stood up as she walked towards Buttercup, trying to get a hold on her boisterous daughter. Many thoughts ran through Blossom's mind while she sat quietly in her little corner. She was filled with so much hesitation, yet, so much anticipation and excitement about the wedding. But she could feel her happiness ebbing away as dread set in.

"He had better! Just because he's the crown price does not mean he can stand my sister up like this." Buttercup continued yelling, despite the hold the servants that her mother had called upon had on her. "I told you! This was a mistake!"

"Buttercup! Don't say such things!" Bubbles added in nervously in as she hopped off her seat and ran towards the door. "I'll go outside and take a look."

"All of you, keep quiet!" John yelled from his seat as he massaged his temples, not entirely sure how he was to react. He had not been very keen about marrying off his precious daughter to the crown prince but the king had insisted on this arrangement. He knew that the king wanted to ensure his allegiance to him and had promised him that his family would always be protected by the royal family and that his daughter, although not the prince's only wife, will be the future queen of the country. Of course on the flip side, there was always the death penalty even if they politely refused the marriage engagement. Frowning lightly, he walked up to Blossom and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He will be here Blossom, he will be." John said comfortingly, not sure if he was trying to assure himself or his daughter. Perhaps, it might be good for all of them if the crown prince did not show up.

Blossom looked up at her father as she smiled underneath her veil. Gently, she placed her hand on his to assure her father that she was alright. So, he was just a little bit late on their wedding day, but he was a crown prince after all. Maybe he wanted to be fashionably late or something. She will be patient and wait for him, despite the growing dread and fear that welled up inside her. Although, she could not help but feel a sense of hope that this marriage will dissolve on its own and she will be free to pursue her dreams, find a man she loved and settle down and be happy forever in this little town.

"Let us wait for another half an hour, perhaps there was a tree had fell down and blocked the path." Bubbles' mother spoke up as she moved forward to quell the flutter of questions that the relatives were throwing at her. "I will send the servants to go check on the situation at the palace." With that, she called over a bunch of servants and started giving them instructions before sending them out.

"Let's not." Buttercup voiced out defiantly as she continued to struggle. "He obviously does not want to marry Blossom! I say we go give his ass a good kicking!" Buttercup's mother glared at her daughter as she took an orange and stuffed it up her daughter's mouth. Buttercup glared at her mother as she groaned at her plight. The whole room froze at Buttercup words. Everyone cast nervous looks at each other before looking at the silent bride sitting on the chair in her corner. Everyone had no idea how they should react, but Buttercup had verbalized the very thoughts that were running through everyone's mind.

"I think I need to wash your mouth out with soap. What an inauspicious thing to say at a wedding!" Buttercup's mother added on nervously, trying to reduce the tension in the room as she tried to signal Bubbles' mother who got her hint and quickly got new conversations going on. Blossom sat frozen on her chair. Did the prince really not want to marry her or had something bad happened to him that prevented him from showing up? She wished that she could see what was going on but the veil prevented her from doing so. Maybe it was better that way.

Buttercup kept throwing sidelong glances at the doorway where Bubbles stood. She had long motioned for the crowd to stand at both sides of the door so she could have a closer look. Buttercup could see that she was getting frantic as she was pacing up and down the front door. Buttercup sighed as best as she could with an orange in her mouth as she gave up struggling. She wished her parents had listened to her in the first place. Then, they would not have to deal with such a situation. She looked up when she heard Bubbles' shriek of joy as she spotted a horseman approaching the house.

Bubbles ran excitedly towards the horseman as she looked out for the rest of the wedding procession, disappointed upon finding none.

"Why did you come alone? Where is the rest of the wedding procession?" Bubbles asked, profusely throwing questions at the horseman who looked up at her nervously as he passed her a letter.

"Letter… for… Miss..sss … Utonn…ium.." The horseman had stuttered as he passed the letter to Bubbles whom grabbed it from his shaking hands and took off towards the house.

"There's a letter! Blossom, there's a letter!"

Blossom turned her gaze towards the door as she heard Bubbles' voice. She quickly flipped up her veil as her hands stretched out to grab hold of the letter that Bubbles had passed to her. She stared at the letter hesitantly before looking up at her family who had now surrounded her. Turning her gaze back to the letter, she raised her hand, ready to open the letter but realized she did not have the courage to do so. The letter meant a lot towards her future and how it would turn out, and she was scared. She was not sure if she had the courage to deal with the truth if it turned out bad.

Buttercup, who had gotten free of the servants' grasp and the orange, eventually got pissed off at her sister's hesitance and grabbed the letter out of her sister's hands before ripping open the envelope. Taking out the piece of paper inside it, she smoothed it as she got ready to read the letter out loud. The crowd that had gathered outside her home had flooded in, just as curious about the letter. Clearing her throat, Buttercup began reading the letter.

"Dear Miss Utonium, I, Brick Jojo, crown prince of the country…" Buttercup faltered as her eyes scanned through the remaining sentences of the letter. Blossom looked at her questioningly while her remaining family members looked over Buttercup shoulders to see what was on the letter. Watching their expressions changed from one of anticipation to dread, Blossom could feel her own expressions change too.

"What… what does it say?" Blossom finally spoke up.

"Er…. It's.. it's nothing important Blossom." Bubbles started stuttering, shifting her gaze between her sister and the letter. Blossom stared at her family before grabbing the letters out of Buttercup's hand.

"No! Blossom! Don't read it!" Buttercup exclaimed, trying to wrestle the letter out of Blossom's hands but Blossom swiftly swatted her hands away.

"Dear Miss Utonium…" She began. "I, Brick Jojo, crown prince of the country, will not marry an ugly, money-grubber and power hungry woman to be my princess… I hereby…. dissolve this pre-arranged marriage…. You are henceforth a free woman?" Blossom finished off, her voice getting louder with each word as she looked at the letter incredulously.

"Blossom, ignore the letter, don't take what he said seriously." Bubbles tried to console her sister.

"Ugly? Money-Grubber? Power hungry? Why that little? I didn't even want to marry him in the first place!" Blossom yelled out, seeing red at the insulting words that the prince had conferred on her. Angrily, she tore up the letter as she let the shreds fell to the ground. She closed her eyes as she clenched her fists tightly, trying to drown out the voices of her family and the crowd.

"_She totally deserved it, that money and power hungry woman!" _

"_She totally disgraced us! And to think I had hoped that I could get an official post or two for my sons with her help." _

"_I knew the Prince would not marry her! Now I have my chance! That means I can be queen!" _

"_Poor girl, getting dumped at the altar." _

"Shut up! All of you just shut up!" Blossom cried, ripping the headdress off as she threw it on the floor. Looking at the crowd who had since silenced staring at her, she could feel herself getting red, both from embarrassment and anger. Pushing her family and the crowd apart, she ran out of the house. She will go to the palace, she will demand an answer, and she will dare the prince to repeat the words he had just said on the letter right to her face.

"What are you guys looking at?" Buttercup yelled as she shoved a few of the snivelling crowd. "It's the crown prince loss that he dumped my sister! All of you will get it from me if I ever hear a word of ridicule from you!" Buttercup threated as her mothers started ordering the servants to shoo the crowd out.

"I will go after her. You guys take care of everything here." Buttercup said as she ran out of the house after Blossom, chasing after the faint red figure.

"Blossom! Wait for me!" Buttercup yelled as she sped up, trying to catch up with her sister. Even though she was far away, Blossom could hear her sister yelling for her, but no one was going to stop her now. She picked up her pace as she continued running.

"Blossom wait!" Buttercup yelled, finally catching up with her sister as she grabbed hold of her arm.

"Don't hold me back! I am going to demand a word with the prince!" Blossom yelled, struggling against Buttercup's grasp. All she could see was red. She knew she was quite the sight, running through the town dressed in bright red wedding garb. She knew people were laughing at her behind her back and pointing fingers at her.

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled, grabbing her sister by both shoulders. "The journey to the palace takes a day; you will not be able to reach it there today!" Blossom crumbled on the ground at the words as she started sobbing in her sister's arms.

"Hush hush," Buttercup patted her back gently as she hugged her sister tight. "I will make him pay for everything he did to you, every humiliation you suffered today. I promise you."

- End of Chapter -


End file.
